Go Back To High School
by MysteriousWriter1127
Summary: This is based on Frenchy's POV in her big scene!
**This is Beauty School Dropout in Frenchy's POV!**

I tucked my hair under my cloth I wear over my head for the third time and clipped it. I'm sitting with splashes of pink milkshake over my Pink Ladies Jacket. My friends have all left Frosty Palace and Rizzo and Kenickie are now having a fight resulting the milkshake thrown to Kenickie. I really hated Beauty school now. I thought it would be easy and won't involve much homework, but now I realize that it's harder than I thought.

Last week, I dropped out of Rydell High School just to immediately follow my dream. All year long, I begged my folks and they finally said yes. I started my week in LaCoufurie Beauty School, but then a horrible thing happened. I accidentally tinted my hair pink. After that, my classmate said "You're too dumb to learn anything." That was hurtful, and I went to the bathroom to let my tears fall. I wiped them, took a deep breath and go back to class before deciding to drop out again.

Afterwards, I tried to take a shower when I got home, but it never came out. So I decided to hide it while I hang out at Frosty's reuniting with the gang, T-Birds, and the Ladies. I kinda do need to be with my friends since I hardly made any at the school.

I was shocked when I saw Sandy and Danny together again. Back at the bonfire, Danny was being too cool for Sandy and she hated it and dumped him. I cheered her up by inviting her to my house for a sleepover. But she was still not happy. But I'm really glad to see her smile with him again, though he's still being cool.

So they all left and it's just me Rizzo and Kenickie.

"Oh great! I get stuck with the check again. Give me money." Kenickie looks at all the food on the table unfinished and not paid. Rizzo looks at him wearing his jacket.

Kenickie asks, "Ok! What is it huh? What's with ya tonight? You've got the personality of a wet mop."

"Don't start with me," Rizzo retorts.

"Ok sure fine. Ok, eureka!" Kenickie says angrily wrapping an arm around me, "How about I finish with ya huh?" I started to feel scared.

Angry, Rizzo looks at him and yells, "FINISH THIS!" She takes her strawberry milkshake and splashed it on his face and a little bit went on my jacket and uniform.

"TO YOU FROM ME PINKY LEE!" Rizzo shouts taking his jacket off her shoulders and throwing it to him.

She grabbed her things and apologized, "Sorry French." She immediately ran to the door and Kenickie got up after her shouting, "Rizzo! Hey! Rizzo! C'mon! I want to talk to you! NOW!"

Vi, the waitress at Frosty's came over and says, "No use crying over spilled milkshake." She starts cleaning the table. Taking dishes as well

"Oh. I'll be ok," I sighed.

Vi reminds me, "You know it's near closing time, don't you?"

I asked taking clips off the cloth I was wearing, "Do you mind if I stay a little longer Vi?"

"No. Suit yourself."

I take the cloth off reveling my pink hair from earlier.

Vi says surprised, "wow…"

I look at her immediately and asked, "What?"

"Well, I hate to tell you this. But you're hair looks like an Easter Egg."

I chuckled explaining, "Oh... Yeah, well... I had a little trouble in tinting class... In fact, I have trouble in all of my classes. Beauty school sure isn't what I thought it was going to be."

"Nothing ever is." Vi replied and then went to turn off the lights.

I started telling Vi, "Uhhh... Vi... I dropped out." I asked, "What do you think of waitressing?"

"You're too young to know." She says slightly rejecting my offer.

I started thinking of some ideas. "Maybe I could be a telephone operator." Then I shook my head at the idea, "Nah... I don't think I would like to wear those little things over my ears" I sighed, "God... If only I had a guardian angel to tell me what to do..." I sat in a booth imagining. That would be amazing to have someone help me. "You know, like Debbie Reynolds had in Tammy... What do you think?" I turned to Vi asking her what she thinks.

Vi replies, "If you find him, give him my phone number..." She turns off the light and went into the kitchen.

My chin rested on top of the booth and closed my eyes imagining what it would be like. I was supposed to be home by now, but I thought of staying a little long. I felt something bright come behind me.

I turned around slowly and gasped. A light in front of me sparkles and then a figure shows up. A very handsome Elvis-like figure. The guy who looks exactly like Frankie Avalon. He started telling me something.

"Your story sad to tell… A teenage ne'er-do well... Most mixed up, non-delinquent... On the block... Your future's so unclear now... What's left of your career now... Can't even get a trade-in... On your smile..."

And then I suddenly noticed some girls with curlers on top of their heads like christmas trees. I just noticed the four of them look so familiar.

"Beauty school dropout… No graduation day for you… Beauty school dropout… Missed midterms or flunked shampoo… Well at least you could've wasted time to wash and clean your clothes up… After spending on all that dough to have the doctor fix your nose up!"

I can't stop looking at him. He looks perfect! I wanna touch him!

"Baby get moving… Why keep your feeble hopes alive… What are you proving… You've got the dream but not the drive… If you for your diploma, you could join a steno pool… Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school…"

Wait. He's trying to say something to me. He's trying to tell me to go back to high school.

The angel walked over to the booth where I am sitting and then continues to tell me. I can't stop looking at him. My eyes widened and I started drooling. He's so hot!

"Beauty school dropout… Hanging around the corner store… Beauty school dropout… It's about time you knew the score… Well they couldn't teach you anything… You think you're such a looker… But no customer would go to you unless she was a hooker!"

Wait what? I looked at him confused as he moved. And two of the girls come forward and sat at the table. They look just like Marty and Rizzo, my friends. And I noticed Jan my best friend was on one side and Patty Simcox was on the other.

"Baby don't sweat it… You're not cut out to hold a job… Better forget it… Who's wants their hair done by a slob… Now your bangs are curled, your lashes twirled, but still the world is cruel… Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school…"

I started blowing my bubble gum and it was huge until he popped it with his finger.

"Baby don't blow it… Don't put my good advice to shame… Baby you know it…. Even dear Abby'd say the same… Now I've called the shot. Get off the pot, I really gotta fly…. Gotta be going to that, malt shop in the shy…"

He went back up and the curler girls go back to their seats. And then I suddenly noticed three angels flying and one of them looks like my boyfriend Doody. No wait. The three look like Doody, Sonny, and Putzie, my other friends.

I shook my head. Is this actually happening right now?

"Frenchy? Frenchy?"

I opened my eyes and noticed that I am still at Frosty's. Looks so different when it's really dark.

I looked up to Vi who said, "Time to lock up sweetie!"

"Sorry Vi. I must've dozed off… See ya!" I whispered as her cheeks blush. I got up and then walked out the door thinking about what the angel had said. I realized I'm going to do the right thing from now on. I'm going back to school.


End file.
